The Crane Wife
by Silver Sounds
Summary: When a girl turns up in Asgard's prison, Loki is obliged to fulfill his needling curiosity only to find himself doing something he'd never expected. The idea for this story comes from The Crane Wife songs from The Decemberists, which is based on the fairy tale also called the Crane Wife. Complete with Epilogue!
1. And It Called and Cried

Loki looked up startled, staring at his prison cell door as the sound of footsteps, something being dragged against the cobblestone floor and a soft keening sound broke the dark silence of his cell. He stood up and walked to his door peering through the small, barred window to see guards decked in silver armour dragging a quivering heap along between them. The keening sound came from the woman as the men dragged her down the hall. Loki craned his neck to catch a longer look at Odin's new prisoner, and realised she'd left a trail of smeared ruby blood in her wake. He didn't catch her face, covered by dirty, tangled clumps of what appeared to be blond hair. He moved away from the door, fingering his mouth gently, but pulled them away at the painful throb they gave. He wanted to ask the guards about the girl, but the thread binding his lips shut stung at the thought of talking. Of course he could find out on his own, Loki was all powerful and wouldn't be stopped by Odin's thread, but magic came harder when under a dampening spell cast by the powerful All-father.

The cell door next to his opened with a rusty squeal and the sound of clinking chains mixed with the woman's keening noise. Was she crying in fear? Or was it pain from whatever wound had been inflicted upon her?

The prison door shut, and guards filed past his cell silently. Loki listened carefully as they left the dungeon, the echoing bang of the large oak door leading to the underground dungeon the last thing he heard of them. The woman's cries did not stop, and Loki found it soon began to take its toll on his patience. And his curiosity. Loki was the only one who was down in the All-father's royal dungeon, and had been the only one in many a decade. What had this woman done to have her locked up here of all places in Asgard? Trying to rule over Thor's little playground of Midgard by bringing an army and starting a war, was understandably a good reason. Loki bristled slightly. Still sore from his defeat, and more than angry at Thanos for filling his head with the idea of taking over Midgard and those stupid mortals with their stupid mortal 'super heroes'.

The keening spiked in pitch, returning Loki to his original thoughts. He could imagine the pitiful creature curled in on herself, wrists chained to the wall, heavy, freezing metal cuffs chafing her small wrists, making more blood stream from her delicate body. Odin would never be easy on a criminal, no matter the sex, but he couldn't help the feeling of sympathy reaching out to the woman in the next cell. How long would it be before Odin sent down a healer to help the creature? To stop that dreadful moaning.

It was a long night, or what Loki though was night. It was usually hard to tell underground. But the prisoner's keening cries softened and faded out. He let out a sigh of relief, she'd either died or fallen asleep. On his small cot, he sat bolt upright.

_Why does that make me concerned?_

A soft voice called to him.

_Because despite your lineage, you are not heartless._

Loki scoffed and lay back down, intent on ignoring the worry that slowly gnawed at his conscience.

_It wouldn't hurt to check that she's still breathing...That wouldn't count as caring, she'd create an atrocious smell if left to rot._..

Loki sat up, sighing through his nose. He'd check, just to make sure she was breathing. Shutting his eyes, Loki slowly eased open the lid he'd put on the source of his magic. It unfurled sluggishly, made harder to use by the dampening spell placed around his cell. He wasn't supposed to be able to use this power at all, in place to stop him escaping, but what was the point of leaving anyway? Everyone was still tense and ready to spring into action should he call up another army or escape. He wasn't too bored yet to try.

In his mind's eye he pictured his cell and wall that shut off his view of the prisoner next door. Slowly, he pulled the large, damp, mould smelling stones away until he could see through to the next cell. His conscience floated through the hole and sought out the woman. In a haze of blue he found her and drifted closer until his mind brushed against hers, feeling the faintest of heartbeats and a strange pulsing surge of fading strength. She lay on red stained hay, her shoulders showing the smallest intake of breath. The smell of copper was thick to his nose, even though his physical body was still segregated from the scene by the thick joining wall. He frowned in distaste. Her skin was the palest of white, her shoulders visible, but smudged with bruises, dark purple, dirt and blood. Her strange shirt was soft and white, but in the same shape as her skin. The blood came from a large patch of sticky red on her stomach which her hands were clutching, stained drying blood brown and dribbling red of the fresh life source that came from her stomach and from underneath the cuffs on her wrists with chains that lay on top of her torso heavily.

Loki pulled away slowly as his energy dribbled away, leaving him gasping for air, laying down in his cot, dripping with sweat and the shakes. His skin turned blue as his Jotun form took over, his magic too weak to sustain him. She was dying. Slowly, granted, but she wouldn't last through the afternoon, and Odin didn't send anyone down to visit the dungeon for many days after a prisoner had been placed down there. Known from personal experience. Loki looked at the wall blocking his view of the girl. If she had been Asgardian she would have pulled through during the night, but she had not.

Loki wasn't an idiot. In fact he prided himself on being one of the intelligent elite of Asgard.

He knew a Midgardian when he felt one.

He wanted to leave her to die. Who would care about a silly mortal Midgardian?

_But how, in the name of Yggdrasil did she get to Asgard, in her condition, no less?_

Loki's mind warred with his heart.

_Unless she was _harmed_ on Asgard...But surely harming a harmless human would be against all instincts of the Asgardians._

Despite what the All-father believed, Loki wasn't a mindless killer. Of course he'd killed 83 Midgardians in under two days, but he'd been under the control of Thanos, he would have only killed 40 or so, maybe even less, had he been himself.

He couldn't let her die here. He was a liar, and was mischievous, but he wasn't a cold blooded killer. He wasn't his father.

So as Loki imagined the cold moons of Asgard sinking, brightening the pink sky, he sunk down onto the stone floor (not as cold now he sat in Jotun form) beside the joining wall of the woman's cell and concentrated on feeding his magic through the hole he'd created in Odin's magic web. It curled and spiralled, trying to escape Loki's control but he coralled it, sending a clone of himself into the woman's cell. He knelt down by her side and brushed the tangled hair away from her bloodless face. His pulse seemed to quicken...She was merely a girl, young in life. Her lips were cracked and bleeding and there was a bruise, high on her cheek bone that had a scrape of blood dashed across it. Her skin was soft to the touch and felt cool to his frigid touch. His fingers caressed her cheek softly, then slowly grazed her neck to her abdomen stopping as he reached the edge of the bloodstain on her shirt. His other hand moved her arms away gently and then dragged her ripped shirt up, revealing the wound in its viscous glory. Loki sucked in a disgusted breath.

She looked like she'd been skewered through with a sword. She probably _had_ been skewered through with a sword. Heimdall wasn't accommodating to intruders, again, personal experience. Loki placed his long, tapered fingers against the edges of the wound and slowly pushed two ends together, meanwhile in his head weaving magic through the pieces of flesh and insides of the woman, to bind them together and heal what damage had been done. The amount of magic he was using caused a pale sheen of sweat to break out across his brow and his breathing came in small, shallow breaths, his vision harder to focus. Magic did not want to be used in the dense power soaked air. But his efforts weren't in vain.

Loki's magic began to take hold in the girl's body and he watched dizzyingly as her flesh knit back together. She stirred and Loki looked up to her face, vision darkening haphazardly, then coming back as more of his energy poured into her. Her eyes fluttered open then shut, giving Loki a glimpse of dark, midnight blue iris'. They caught each other's eye, and she whimpered slightly in pain and fear.

_'Shh. Silly Midgardian girl, I'm saving your life.'_ Loki's voice echoed in her head slightly. Her eyes shut tightly, a tear falling loose and streaking a grimy trail down to the corner of her lips. His breath was shaky as he wiped it away carefully with the pad of his thumb it froze on the tip and fell with a tiny sound to the floor. His clone collapsed backward in exhaustion and he swayed, looking back at the wound, now scabbed over, but the insides all now intact. He needn't do more. Her breathing had already deepened and evened.

Back in his cell, his clone no more, Loki staggered to his bed and collapsed, completely spent, on saving the life of the Midgardian girl with the night blue eyes.

He didn't wake up until panicked yells echoed down the stone corridor outside his cell door.

"The prisoner's escaped! Inform the All-father! She can't have gone far!"


	2. Arrived At My Doorstep in The Moonlight

Okay so in reality there were only meant to be three major parts to the story but the 2nd is huge so I split it in two. Sorry don't hate me. Haha anyway, Part Two guys!

* * *

The guards didn't find the girl that day, or the day after, or the following week that spun past Loki. Nine days after her disappearance, guards came to his doors, chained his wrists together and marched him up out of the dungeon. Immediately, as they emerged from the underground prison, Loki winced at the daylight that poured in from large windows, showing off Asgard's midday pink sky. Of all things, he missed daylight, and being clean, he was tired of his dirt covered battle leathers...And he wanted to cut his hair, it had grown too long and wavy now.

Loki's mind wandered to the girl as the guards took the familiar route to the throne room. The chains that bound his wrists restricted most of his magic, but he sought out her Midgardian soul, trying to find her hiding place on Asgard, but he felt nothing but the familiar thrum of Asgard's people. So instead of wasting his energy, he thought of the way she'd looked at him, as he saved her life. That frightened blue gaze...It defied logic that all he felt was proud and glad she'd escaped. It defied his own logic that he could go soft on such a puny and insignificant being. Mortals were a weak and feeble race.

But this one, he liked...Well not _liked,_ more like, he, he thought she was _strong_...She wouldn't die easily. Which was admirable. She did not beg or plead for help, which could have been the loss of blood making her too weak, but that wasn't the point really. But he did not _like_ her. That was a little _too_ far for Loki.

"Loki." The deep voice he was completely familiar with brought his attention upwards. The guards stopped on either side in front of Thor and Loki looked at his brother in disdain. His worry was clearly visible in his blue eyes as he took in Loki's dishevelled form. It was probably the gruesome image of his mouth sewn shut, dried blood like a muzzle surrounding the black, coarse thread. It was a lot more horrifying than the muzzle he'd been subjected to on Thor's precious Midgard. But Odin was as creative in his punishment as he was a bad father.

Loki cleared his mind and projected into his brother's much more dull and slow one.

_What do you want, Thor?_

The Thunderer's eyes widened and he looked at the guards.

"Leave us."

"But my lord, the All-father has asked us-"

"I know what my father has asked of you, and I will bring Loki in. Leave us now." The two buffoons hastily bowed and hurried off, not ready to tangle with the brawny blond prince. Thor set his eyes on Loki and pulled his arm into the shadows of the hallway. As soon as they were out of obvious eye sight, Loki ripped his arm out of his brother's grip, almost snarling in anger. Thor gazed at his brother with sadness.

"Brother..."

_Tell me what you want Thor then leave me be, I have no need of a heart to heart conversation with you._

Thor said nothing but sighed heavily.

"You should not be able to use magic at all, and yet you still do. Our father-"

_**Your**_ _father._ Thor appeared chagrined.

"The All-father has requested your presence because he believes you aided the escape of a prisoner. I must know Loki, did you? Did you help the prisoner escape?"

_I helped no one escape. _Of course, that didn't mean he didn't have a hand in making her live long enough to escape.

"Do not lie to me brother. That prisoner was a dangerous threat, a criminal."

_She was a Midgardian girl, you buffoon, she could nay lift a finger against one such as Odin! But she was skewered through with a sword and left to die in a rotting dungeon. She was nothing but a small pitiful creature waiting to die. Don't you dare tell me she was a threat to anyone._

Thor looked incredulous.

"A Midgardian woman? But how?" Loki rolled his eyes.

_Does it matter Thor? She has escaped now, and she's not on Asgard any more. I have nothing more to say._

"Of course it matters brother! Not only will you be kept down in your cell to rot for a lifetime, but you have defied the rule of Odin once again! Your punishment will only be worse!"

Loki lifted his chin.

_Then so be it._

* * *

The golden throne room doors were thrown open and Loki looked up from his cuffed wrists. The All-father sat on his golden throne, his mother stood just behind him to one side. Loki grimaced to himself as Thor looked down at him with worry clearly evident as he left Loki standing, to go to his father's side.

At the bottom of the stairs, off to the left stood Thor's friends, the Warrior's Three and Sif, grim-faced and battle ready, although weary. Loki focused his piercing green gaze on Odin and lifted his chin in defiance. He knew what Odin wanted from him. Information on the prisoner. He'd know by now that Loki had intervened in the girl's obvious fate. Thor's warnings were nothing but drivel he'd already realized.

Loki came to stand at the base of the golden staircase and stared up at Odin as the old king slowly stood up, clenching his golden staff tightly in one hand.

"Loki, you have been summoned from your imprisonment because you are suspect of aiding the escape of an enemy of Asgard and its people." Loki stared impassively, annoyed that he couldn't open his mouth to retort to the All-father's remark. He did help her escape, he saved her life so she _could_ escape. _Honestly, if I ever see that girl again I'm going to make her life miserable. _One moment of softness and it brought him pesky irritations, although it served the tickling of boredom he'd been harboring.

"What do you have to say in defense?"

Loki stared at Odin incredulously. There had truly never been a more awkward silence in the grand throne room of Asgard since the time Loki brought home Sleipner...Or that time Thor came home dressed as a bride from reclaiming his stolen Mjolnir. The All-father realised his mistake promptly as Loki's wide green eyes showed his irises rolling. No one commented on the ruler's mistake.

With a wave of his hand, the coarse golden thread that had bound his mouth shut for months now disappeared, leaving freshly bleeding holes above and below his lips. His mouth opened slightly and he wet them, tasting the copper tang of his own blood, cooler than the blood of the Midgardian girl, a frozen barb reminding him of his true identity. His voice came out hoarse, and he cleared it quietly, subtly wiping away the dripping blood from his mouth onto his sleeve.

"I know nothing of the girl's escape."

"But you know she's a woman." Loki scoffed and deflected Odin's question.

"A woman? She was but a few years from her mother's womb. And a Midgardian. Worthless, powerless, and pitiful. Truly a young foal like her could harm nothing bigger than a Wolpertinger. Or are you growing weak in your years, Odin?" Frigga gasped at her son's bold words and Thor's fist tightened around the handle of his beloved hammer. Odin scowled.

"I would not expect you to understand the complex situation we are in because of your temper tantrums concerning The Frost Giants and Midgard." Loki's anger flared.

"And I would not expect you to understand what it's like to find out that your father kidnapped you from your race only thinking to use you as a pawn in a game of war. I would not expect you to understand trying to prove yourself to a father who would never _really_ see you as his son and heir to the throne. I can not tell you anything about the girl that frightens you so, but that she is not easily broken...I _will_ not tell you any more."

Father and son's gazes met in a stale mate.

"You used magic despite being cut off from your powers, did you use your magic to help the prisoner escape?" Loki sighed and tossed his gaze around the room, his eye landing on his mother's tear filled ones, making his gaze soften. Yes his mother was not the enemy. Never the enemy. But Odin...

"You didn't put any wards around her cell. Your arrogance aided her escape. I was nothing but a spectator. It seems to me that this is quite the problem for you Odin. You look at me and you see your weak, thin, runt of a son, when I wield magic that is far more powerful than anything seen in the Nine Realms. But you do not see my power, much like you did not see the Midgardian girl's inner strength. No, to you magic is but a little girl's art of gaiety...It's not a _real_ form of weaponry is it? "

Odin seemed to get progressively angrier as Loki insulted the Asgardian king and shamelessly left out any manners he had possessed as a prince of Asgard.

"Do not play games with me, Loki! Your punishment is cruel enough but if you do not learn and tell me what needs to be known than I will have no choice but to teach you a brutal lesson in defying me. I am the King, and you would do well to heed my words, boy!"

He knew. He knew he should bow down and ask for forgiveness. He knew defying Odin like this was now just a stupid game, but that girl... He couldn't give away anything to help Odin in her capture. It was stone in his gut. These feelings would not budge. He would not yield anything, no matter the pain and torture inflicted upon him.

His name was Loki. And he would not yield.

His green eyes once again found Frigga and begged for forgiveness in having her watch as her husband and son came to the final showdown.

"There is nothing I will tell you. The girl is free, and she is safe from you. Punish me if you must, but that won't change anything. You cannot break me."

Odin was stiff with a flinty glare as he stared down at the Jotun he'd taken as a son. With a wave of his hand, the thread that had bound Loki's lips together was back in place, making more blood pour from the puncture wounds, and pain to make him briefly dizzy as Odin made check mate.

"You are my son, Loki, and should you have given me the information I desired willingly, I would have punished you, but restrained a harder torture. Exile would have been your penalty, but so be it. At sundown, your rank and title, shall be striped from you, your powers shall be striped from you, and when you are quivering at my feet, I shall ask you once more, if you wish to tell me what I want to know. Should you remain _arrogant_ and uncompromising, I shall see you executed."

Frigga and Thor both reacted instantaneously, both jumping to Loki's defense, but his attention was drawn to the pillars lining the sides of the throne room. He wasn't _exactly_ shocked at his decreed execution. He'd have thought Odin would loose his patience with him one day..._But not over a silly Midgardian girl who now hid amongst the pillars. _

A small, round face, pale and frightened, looked out from behind a pillar. His eyes widened at the familiar bruise gracing the high cheek bone, and midnight eyes. She lifted a small hand to her face and placed a finger to her lips. He lifted an eyebrow and she shot a quick glance up to the royal family arguing. She then pointed to the Warriors Three and Sif. The men all watching as Thor and Frigga tried to defend Loki. Sif's eyes were drawn up to Thor but she looked as though she was still ready to lunge at anything that moved in her periphery.

The girl closed her eyes and suddenly she disappeared and then reappeared beside Loki, grabbing his arm.

The next few moments were all but a blur as Sif cried out at the sudden materialization of the girl at Loki's side. She pulled her sword as Hogun pulled a throwing knife. Odin bellowed in anger and as weapons were launched in their direction, the girl squeezed his upper arm in his small grip and the world went black, the last thing Loki seeing was Thor, his expression panicked as he reached out for Loki, Mjolnir still at his feet.


	3. There Is Blood In The Thread

All that kept him grounded in the lack of everything physical was the tight grip on his arm from the girl as seconds, maybe minutes passed. It felt like if he blinked, everything would be over. It wasn't magic exactly, he didn't feel the proper tingling, but he felt the same throb, pulsating against him like the energy the girl released when he'd healed her.

As he thought, the numbing nothingness that surrounded him was suddenly filled with bright light and solid ground beneath his feet. He stumbled at his sudden weight and dizziness. The girl kept a firm grip on his arm and pulled at him slightly.

"Here, come, sit down, come on, right here." Loki stumbled after her, annoyed at his own clumsiness and sat in the chair that suddenly came into his eyesight. He sat heavily and looked up at the girl as she hovered over him. Her voice had been soft, almost like an elf's from Alfheim. "I'm sorry, you must be dizzy, that sort of travel is weird, but I..." Her soft face was full of worry and he puzzled over it, blinking hazily. Slowly he tried to open his mouth to respond but instead moaned in pain. How could he have forgotten the stupid thread?

But the pain sharpened his focus.

The girl looked panicked as fresh blood dripped from the irritated wounds.

"Oh no! Hold still! Uhm, let me just go and...I'll run and get my first-aid kit, wait here okay? I'll be right back." Loki watched the girl as she raced from the room. He looked around, becoming familiar with his surroundings. He sat in a room painted pale green and holding a large double bed, table, and closet...It was a typical Midgardian bedroom, much more tasteful than the underground hide outs he'd been stuck in during his last tryst in the realm of man. He sat in an armchair that stood beside a large set of shelves that held many books and knick knacks. Light shone in from a large bay window that held a small cushioned seat that looked out over what Loki supposed was the land that belonged to the girl and her family. For surely she wasn't old enough to live on her own.

The door slammed open again and the girl rushed in with a medium sized red chest. Her sharp blue eyes found him and she smiled briefly before she moved to the table and set the box down only to start digging through it and pulling out various pieces of equipment. The first thing she came over to him with was a small, thin pair of pink scissors. He almost laughed out loud, instead, smiling and shaking his head.

_Why aren't you snorting with derision?_

He frowned to himself and shook the thought. This girl thought she'd cut out the thread of Odin's. With a pair of little pink scissors. It was sweet really, she was just so pitifully weak.

The girl cocked her head, confused at Loki's smile.

"What's got you happy? You're not laughing at my scissors are you?" When Loki nodded slowly, she let out a shy giggle. "Well I can't help that, sir. It was the only pair I knew were really sharp. I can't help the colour. Now hold still alright? I'm going to cut through the thread, but I don't want to cut you, okay?"

Loki decided to let her try and held his head still as the girl bent over his face, a gentle hand gently pushing his chin up so that he looked up into her face which frowned in concentration as she lifted the small pair of scissors. Her scent washed over him, a mix of lemon and oranges. Ever so cautiously, she brought the scissors to his lips, the cool blade tingling against his inflamed skin. His eyes closed at the sensation and he heard the snick as the scissor blade opened, then slowly moved to shut around the golden thread. It snagged and Loki felt the tug, wincing slightly. The girl pulled away immediately and Loki's eyes opened as he felt her warmth draw away. She looked upset. Had it been because her scissors now lay broken in her grip? She lifted her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

Loki felt like laughing again.

She hadn't cared about her little pink scissors. She had been worried about his pain! How refreshingly _Midgardian. _Or maybe it wasn't that she was nothing but an earthling, but the fact that no one had cared for his pain so openly in such a devastatingly long time. It was rather unnerving. But he reveled in it all the same. The girl was still worried and Loki nodded once again. She sucked in a breath and looked at the broken scissors in her hand. Shooting him a small, shy smile, she said.

"They don't make thread like that in my world. It looks like thread, but under the scissors feels like wire... Do you think a serrated blade will work?"

Loki shook his head once again and took it upon himself to help the elf-like creature out.

_The thread can only be cut by an Asgardian blade, and most likely one of Odin's personal weapons, or Heimdall's blade, or magicked away by the All-father himself._ The girl choked on her air and stared with wide eyes at the dishevelled prince. She pointed at him and gabbled lightly, before pointing at herself, stammering and repeating the gesture.

"You-you-I-my head-you just-was that-was that you? In here?" Loki nodded.

_You would have never guessed on your own._ The girl nodded slowly, information sinking in.

"Well. That was mildly disturbing, but I'm guessing it's normal for you... I mean, the first time I saw you...You were blue. So an _Asgardian_ blade, huh? I'm so glad I took the first couple days after I got back to study this Norse mythology stuff, otherwise I'd be _freaking_ out right now. Right, so, if you had to pick to steal a weapon from Odin, King of Asgard, or Heimdall, the Great Gatekeeper, who would you steal it from?"

The girl liked to make him laugh.

_Heimdall will never let go of his blade and I doubt you are strong enough to lift it._

The girl poked her tongue out.

"Watch your mind mouth, sir. I'm the one going back to the realm that's full of people who want to hunt me down, to steal a blade that can cut that damn thread off your mouth...Anyway, you're basically saying I have to go steal a sharp weapon from Odin?" Loki shrugged and the girl sighed. "Yeah..I'm starting to think twice about saving your life." she shot another smile towards Loki. "Just kidding. Alright, I'm going to go rob an all powerful king and try not to get stabbed again. If all goes well I'll be back in a minute, if not, well, there's a bathroom just down the hall to the right, clean yourself up, take some clothes from the other bedroom and you can disappear forever and be free." She waved lightly, backed up one step and dematerialised quicker than Loki could stop her.

A young, weak Midgardian girl had just risked her life for a second time to help him. First time; saving his life. Were earthlings stronger than he gave them credit for? _Ah, but this one has a power...Like the Avengers. Those humans playing at being super beings. Midgard is still full of weak, lesser creatures._

Loki's train of thought was derailed as the girl popped back into existence carrying a thin golden dagger that hummed with power. She held in gingerly in her palm as Loki stared with astonishment. That was the blade that lay strapped to the bed used for the Odin-sleep. She waved it slightly.

"Found one! Okay, hold still, I'll cut this thread off, put the dagger back, then we'll get down to fixing up your mouth."

Her name was Brynn Simmons, fifteen years old and called herself a _mutant_. An advanced species of the human race.

"Well I used to go to Xavier's school, you know, the one for _special_ kids? Well really they just mean mutant kids, but special, or, advanced really, is just a cover up I guess...Anyway I used to go there, but...I don't know, things just didn't work out well."

Loki nodded patiently as he sat on the bar stool uncomfortably. Brynn stood by the stove flipping pancakes haphazardly as she spun and tried to talk him into conversations. It had been three days since she showed up in Asgard, saved him from execution, stolen Odin's dagger to cut the chain binding his wrists and thread binding his mouth shut. She'd helped him clean himself up, showing him how to work the shower, giving him a set of clothes so typically Midgardian, and set up a bed in her _living room_, made from a _convertible_ couch. His _t-shirt_ was soft, and clung to his form much like his leather used to, and the rough fabric Brynn called _jeans_ for his lower half were sturdy and more comfortable than his leather pants had ever been. Her excuse for the men's clothing in her house was that her brother had been a little smaller than Loki, but had left most of his cloths behind when he went to collage.

Brynn lived in a large house in the suburbs of New Jersey. Her mother and father both worked overseas in the military. But what Loki wondered was, why would her parents, that she exclaimed loved her and her brother very much, leave her to live by herself in a large house?

"Okay, pancakes are ready! Is there a topping you prefer, Green-Eyes?" Loki cocked his head. Toppings? He barely understood the concept of flat cakes cooked in a pan itself. Brynn seemed to realise it and giggled.

"Well I guess Asgard doesn't do pancakes. Okay, so, pancakes are a little plain on their own, people like to add condiments to them, to make them taste better. Maple syrup, lemon and sugar, butter, berries, ice-cream, bananas. You know what? You look even more confused...Let's see, I pick you to be a little quirky, so lemon and sugar might suit you. I'm a Plain Jane, I like maple syrup and butter."

Brynn served up a plate of the steaming cakes made in a pan and poured lemon juice and sugar over the top before handing Loki the knife and fork. She smiled and settled into the bar stool next to him so they sat at the kitchen island and ate their breakfast. Brynn was observant. Loki decided to have her make these for him every morning.

_Every morning? You aren't really planning on staying here are you?_

Loki scoffed at himself, shooting a glance at the young blond. She was happily drinking a glass of orange juice. So naive. But she possessed a calming quality that had Loki relaxed as he sat beside her. And even though he'd spoken very little, she'd still treated him like he was a normal, _friend_.

Like she _cared_ about him...

Flashback

_Loki woke up with a start. He looked around, wondering what had woke him. The living area was dark with only a little moonlight coming in from the window, so it can't have been light. With a start Loki leapt up, hearing a loud wailing scream coming from upstairs. The girl. He leapt up the stairs and flung her door open only to feel slightly agitated as he stared at the girl, fast asleep. _

_She was tossing and turning, crying quietly, but fast asleep and completely alone. She was having night visions. Awful ones it seemed. Loki sighed and moved to kneel beside her bed and gently touched her shoulder. She flinched in her sleep and Loki felt an awful sadness creep up his chest. Instead, he stood and sat on the bed beside her like he'd done when Thor had had night visions and placed his hand on her forehead. He didn't try to see her dreams, but instead erased them. _

_With a surprising cry she woke up and looked up at Loki, tears in her eyes. Something went between them, unseen and Brynn leapt for him, wrapping her arms around him and began bawling her eyes out. He could do nothing but hold her until she calmed down._

"Do you think you can sleep now? _B__rynn shook her head, pressed against Loki's bare chest. _

"_I don't want to Green...I don't want to be alone again." His heart broke for her and he pushed her over in the bed to lie down beside her._

I won't leave you alone little one. I promise. Go to sleep and I will watch over you. _Brynn's eyes widened at Loki's steady ones, although behind those green eyes was a wild heart that screamed in confusion with his mind. _

"_You swear?" Loki nodded once again and yawned._

Yes No go to sleep. I am tired and you woke me from my slumber.

End Flashback

He finished his food and took a sip of the glass of water she'd given him. Brynn looked over and smiled.

"So, Green-Eyes, do I have to keep calling you that? Don't think I haven't noticed your speedy healing magic mojo on your mouth. And you've been doing my dishes when you think I'm not looking too. Why don't you tell me your name_?"_

"Don't you already know it?" His voice was soft as he looked at his empty plate, then back up to her midnight eyes. They were soft and kind, lulling him into a feeling of security and peace. Something unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Maybe..." Her voice was quiet as she smiled, slowly moving her hand closer to his, until her fingers gently brushed his. "But I'd like to hear it from you, Green-Eyes. I mean, I already know a bit about you. You hate sour gummies, grapefruit, older brothers, the colour red, and rock music. You like my classical music, pizza, watermelon juice, lasagne, chocolate pudding and caramel. You also like the history channel, and having your hair slicked back straight to reach the nape of your neck which is why I cut it for you yesterday." Something snapped between them as a jolt passed through the touching of their skin. Brynn pulled away abruptly and stood up, grabbing the empty dishes, and walking to the sink, a pink flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. Loki just stared at his hand in wonder. The silence between the two was palpable. Brynn coughed and turned, giving him a shy look. "I'm sorry, I guess it's not my place to ask...I mean, you saved my life, I saved your life-"

"Loki, Brynn Simmons, Prince Loki of Asgard." Brynn stopped washing the dishes and turned, her hands still soapy and covered in white foam. Her little pink mouth opened in surprise. What was she thinking? Loki delved into her mind briefly.

_What a velvety voice...It's so beautiful...Oh my God what am I saying?! He's a _God, _you idiot! He's way, way, way, older and way, more...sophisticated and you're just a-_

"You think my voice is beautiful?" His smirk echoed in his voice with smug happiness. Brynn dropped the sponge she was holding and it plopped back into the water, spraying her hooded sweatshirt with watery soap suds.

"You-you! You just read my mind!" Loki shrugged, but felt uneasy at the anger that came through in her voice.

"One of my many talents." She coloured easily.

"Have you been doing that the whole time you've been here?"

"No, delving into the minds of simple Midgardians is like diving into a pile of rubbish. So messy, you think of too many things at once. Too many feelings. When we first met I projected into your mind, why are you so upset?"

It only occurred to him after he'd said it, that it had been the wrong thing to say, and the wrong way to say it. The wet splat against his face said the same thing. The sponge fell, dripping, onto the island table, and his gaze moved to Brynn, breathing heavily, night blue eyes watered, glassy, and mad. So very mad. He made no move to wipe his face as soap stung his eyes.

"Well, excuse me! But usually us, _Midgardians_, don't have annoying gods sifting through our _minds_! How dare you read my thoughts and call them rubbish! You have no right to invade my privacy then insult what you find! All I've been doing since we met, was help you! And this is how I get treated? I liked you better when you _didn't _talk! You were much less arrogant! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some groceries to shop for! And I _don't_ care whether I come back to see you here or _not!_"

Loki sat in silence as Brynn washed her hands, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, the resounding slam making him wince. Well. Yes that_ had_ been a stupid move, and it hurt more than it should, having the blond storm out after lecturing him. But when had he come to care about what some silly _girl_ thought of him? He barely _knew_ her.

But was that true?

Loki knew Brynn preferred the colour blue to red. He knew she liked action films with romance on the side because a part of her always wanted an adventure. She hated yellow capsicum and couldn't eat bean shoots because they looked like maggots. She liked to ride her bike, and loved her family very much. He knew she was kind to strangers, wasn't mean unless provoked, and had a small rebellious streak. She hated alien invasion films, and military films...She was a failed student, well, she didn't say she failed...But she left, and that was what mattered. She had an air of serenity about her when she was happy.

So he _did_ know quite a lot about the young girl. But so what? He still shouldn't feel so bad about upsetting her so. He should finish regaining his strength and leave her. He was free now, he could reinstate his plans for some chaos. Maybe chase after the Avengers. Usurp the throne from Thor one more time... But...Loki paused, deep in thought.

_None of that appeals to me any more..._

Or at least... It didn't appeal to him as much as before meeting the young blond mutant girl.

Disrupting him from his thought process was a surge in power that crackled across his finger tips and danced against his skin. Loki froze and turned to look out the kitchen window. The skies were clear overhead, but that meant little if Thor had landed at New York, on the Avenger's Tower rooftop. Odin had sent Thor to look for him. He knew the power intimately. He stood up and dusted off his jeans. There really was only one thing to do now.

See what storms brewed to take him down.

Realizing his choice of clothing would not last his magic, Loki phased out of them, and magicked his old leather garments into existence. He looked towards the door and paused. Lost in his thoughts, Loki hadn't realised the two hours that passed where Brynn had not returned. If he was gone when she returned, she said she would not care, and somehow, deep down, that wounded him. But what else was he meant to do? He couldn't just _not_ go and see what Thor was up to. Surely he would have some plan of how to track him down, and Loki needed know that plan.

With a restrained sigh, Loki released his magic and phased, quickly weaving an invisibility spell as he touched down in the common room of Stark's Tower. Thor was pleading his case to his rag tag group of Midgardian _friends_ as they stood ready for action. Barton's head twitched in the direction of Loki's concealed body, but remained focused on Thor's plight. Loki frowned at this. The Hawk-eyed man had gotten sensitive to magic. He aimed to be more careful around the agent in the future.


	4. And I Will Hang My Head Low

"Brynn."

Loki appeared in the living room of Brynn's home, his eyes flickering over the room in search of the blonde mutant that had weaselled her way somewhere into his being. His cape swirled around him as he spun to find her leaping from her seat on the couch, small tears making tracks on her cheeks.

"Loki-"

"There is little time, Brynn. You must leave. Right now." Brynn stopped short, unaware of the panic that was welling up inside Loki's being and the change overcoming him. How had he become so protective of someone so weak? Great Yggdrasil she had even become a someone, instead of a something.

"What? Loki, listen-" Loki made his way to the girl and rested his hands on her shoulders, stilling everything. The silence was immeasurable and deep. Brynn's eyes were wide and fearful, watery and ocean deep. Her breath hitched as he leant down so the two were face to face.

"Brynn. Listen to me. There is precious little time to explain all the diminutive details. You need to leave here right away."

"Are you coming with me?"

Loki was torn.

"No. You are not safe with me."

"Then..." She was hesitant but lifted her chin, unafraid to voice her thoughts to the god. "Then I won't leave. Whatever is happening...You need me."

Her courage made him smile sadly.

"I will move you somewhere else myself if I have to Brynn Simmons."

"Then I'll just come back for you. I have my tricks too."

"There is no time left for this folly. Leave now, and I will come after you."

"Promise?"

Loki paused and looked into the face of the young girl. How could he grow to be so protective of such a weak girl? It pained him to see her upset, and the look of fear and uncertainty on her face. Did she really need him so much? Did she want to stay with him so much? Only three days they had been in each other's presence, could that make such a difference in a person's life? She looked so scared, but posed at being courageous. Hesitantly, almost afraid of rebuke, his long fingers moved from her shoulder, grazing its way up her neck, soft skin flushing pink, to rest on her cheek, gentle, a whisper of a caress.

"I promise. Please Brynn Simmons, run."

Shocking Loki, she nuzzled his fingers and with a quick breath from her, she faded out of his vision like sun fades a photograph. He sighed in a mixture of relief and pain as he stood alone in the living room.

He should have known it would come to this. With the technology that Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D combined possessed, once Thor described the girl to someone, they would be able to match it to a photograph and then find her name, address, date of birth, history. And now they were coming to find him. They wanted him, and she was their only lead. Thoughtlessly they had picked the one human Loki could now not think of parting with, and gained the upper hand. He had no choice but to return for Brynn, to hide her before they took her away and locked her up. It was to Loki's understanding that mutants were generally disliked and feared. Much like the Frost Giants to the Asgardians. What would they do to her if-when they found her? He couldn't take that risk. If the Avengers caught him then so be it, but he would not let them take the young girl.

Outside the sky had grown dark, with a spattering of stars and sliver of a pale moon casting shadows on the suburban landscape. Hours had passed, and Loki could see that in the kitchen sink, the soapy water still held the dishes from this morning. The place looked exactly the same apart from Brynn's satchel left on the couch beside where he had found her sitting. The thought of him disappearing, leaving her clothes behind and her being upset by that made warmth flow into his gut as he stood by the window, waiting for signs of the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D personnel turning up.

But he'd been waiting since before nightfall. Outside the house, the streets had grown quiet, no more dog walkers, or vehicles with their bright lights. Only a few lights were coming from various houses opposite the one he occupied. They should be here by now, they should have come to find him, try to take him in...He would have let them have their fun then left to give them a wild chase around the globe before losing them. But it was quite empty. The night held no breath of Earth's mightiest heroes.

_Why do they not come for me?_

That simple question brought a seed of fear with it. If they were not coming for him...Who were they after?

Loki turned away from the window and caught sight of Brynn's long forgotten satchel.

The pieces of the puzzle fell into place, giving the seed of fear nourishment. They were going straight for Brynn. Wherever she was they must have gotten a lead as to where she had hidden. They weren't bothering to take their chances with him first.

The spell gathered itself of its own accord, Loki just being the vessel, too wrapped up in his own, strange fear of losing the girl. It burned his veins and he unleashed it, disappearing with a swirl of dust and reappearing at the gates of a large castle manor like structure. A bronze plaque drew his attention quite quickly.

_Xavier's School for Gifted Children_

The school she talked about, the one she left.

The gates parted from a wave of his hand and Loki strode towards the large stone mansion. Few lights were left on as he made his way through the grounds. He should have told to hide somewhere unusual. He should have hidden her away himself. He should have left her as soon as he had healed...He should not have endangered her like he did. Now she could be hurt, imprisoned...Or worse.

The large front doors opened as he approached revealing a large, burly man dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans. Hairy and angry the man growled and from his clenched fists grew metal claws. Loki's eyes widened.

_Ah...Another mutant...Lovely_.

"Who're you?" His voice was rough and deep and decidedly American. Loki wanted to fling him aside and find Brynn, but if this man was a mutant, and perhaps a _teacher_ at this school, then he would know Brynn.

"Is Brynn here?"

The man stiffened and he stalked out of the entryway's light towards Loki.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I am trying to save her. She could be in danger."

"Look bub, even if she _was_ here, I wouldn't let you anywhere near her."

"I hardly think that you would be able to do anything Midgardian. I am Loki of Asgard and you would do well to get out of my way. I am a God."

The man smirked letting out a short bark of laughter.

"I don't believe in Gods, bub. But now I know who the fuck you are. You bastard, I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds."

He had no time to think through the gruff man's words as the mutant came roaring towards him, metal claws extended and ready to take a chunk of his flesh out. Loki didn't have any weapons apart from his magic and dematerialised, letting the man run through him as he spun.

"I mean no harm to her!"

The man roared in anger and made to run at Loki again. Loki raised his hand and the man froze. Delving into his mind, he found the mutant's name and connection to Brynn as well as what had happened that night. He staggered back, suddenly light-headed. It couldn't be true...

Having lost his focus, the spell on the mutant James Howlett, more commonly known as Logan or _Wolverine,_ fell away leaving Logan tearing towards him again. This time Loki did not move swiftly enough, and Logan's claws ripped through his garments and into his chest. Loki fell back to the ground, gasping for air as he choked and sputtered through the intense pain. But even through the pain of his chest being torn open, his life blood flowing from his veins, Loki could only think of one thing.

He really was evil.

He really was a heartless murderer.

"I can't believe you Logan! Why would do this?!"

"You come runnin' back here after all this time begging for a place to hide. What the fuck do you think Brynn? You think I'm gonna let any random stalker come in here? You think I would let this piece of shit scum come near you?"

"Oh please Logan! Just because you received word from the _Avengers_ about an escaped criminal who apparently looks like Loki doesn't mean he is! Loki _sent_ me here! To protect me!"

"Bullshit! The only one he needs to protect is himself. I swear to god Brynn I will kill him-"

"You'll do no such thing Logan. Brynn, should you really be in here?"

"Professor! I-I'm sorry but I'm not leaving him...I can't."

"Very well. Logan...Outside please. Brynn is in no immediate danger."

_I know you're awake. I will be right outside if you try anything Asgardian._

Loki groaned as he heard a sliding door shut and opened his eyes to have them immediately focus on a halo of blonde hair. His stomach dropped to his knees.

_Brynn_

Her eyes were watery and she had a relieved smile on her face.

"Loki." She sighed "thank god you're awake...I was so worried... Do you think you can heal yourself now?" Loki nodded stiffly and Brynn darted forward to help him sit up. He stiffened at her touch and flinched as her arms went around his bandaged, naked torso. He quickly pulled at the threads of magic and stitched his ruptured flesh together, gritting his teeth at the pain. Brynn watched worriedly until he slumped back to lean against the mountain of pillows she'd stacked. He watched her as she tucked her hair behind her ears and tidied herself up. Her eyes were red and puffy but still midnight blue. His chest thumped painfully. What had he done to this beautiful young girl?

"Brynn... You should not be here... I am sure they have already called the Avengers...You shall not be taken into custody by those _heroes_." Brynn frowned.

"What do you mean taken into custody Loki? And what do the Avengers have to do with me? Loki- Loki! Please! Stay down! You need to rest! Logan just ripped you open!" Loki struggled to get out of bed, flipping the bed sheets off and standing in only his leather pants. Brynn turned bright red noticing her hands pressed against his naked shoulders and after a few tense minutes as they stared the other down, she averted her gaze removing her hands with a flinch. Loki felt sick, and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Brynn.

"You are a mutant. You told me mutants are not welcomed inhabitants on Midgard..." Brynn sat still for a few seconds before shooting him a coy smile and a giggle.

"Loki...The Avengers are friends with the X-Men...That's the mutant's version of the Avengers... They wouldn't dare take me...It would start a full out war between mutants and superheroes. X-Men versus Avengers...The effect would be devastating."

Feeling put out and still nauseous, Loki shrugged.

"How was I to know such trifle?" Brynn smiled ruefully.

"You weren't."

He couldn't stand how calm she was looking. How she looked at him with happy midnight eyes and seemed content with sitting beside a killer. He'd done something awful. Something disgusting.

"So The Avengers have decided to come after you...Because Thor is a part of the team, he's come to them for help in finding you. But I still don't get it."

"You helped me, Brynn. They think you are my servant, that I have you under power, they will not stop until they have captured me."

"But what's that got to do with me?" Loki felt his frustration with his situation building. How could this girl not know she was integral to everything in his life now? How could she not understand that she was important to him despite his insistence at not becoming attached to useless weak beings like Midgardians? To anyone? Not when they betrayed him and used him as they had. Odin, Thor, Asgard, Laufey, Thanos... He just couldn't do it any more... And then _she_ turned up. With her midnight eyes, sunshine hair and air of serenity and innocence. Her determination to stand by his side, to help him.

All he had done was destroy her. And she had no idea. None at all.

Loki was the God of Lies and Mischief, and he liked being known as that. He liked his reputation and how he had come by it. But this was something he knew he could not lie about. He had to save Brynn. He would sacrifice keeping her, for keeping her safe. From him.

Loki looked down at his hands.

"How long did you think I would stay with you, Brynn?" His voice was quiet and calm, completely opposite to how he felt as his cold heart shook with desperation. Brynn seemed shocked into silence.

"Did you think I would stay a week? Maybe a month? Or a year? Were you hoping I would stay forever?" He heard her swallow audibly.

"I-I don't know." Loki sighed and clenched his long fingers together in his hands.

"Then tell me, when were you planning on telling me your family was dead?"

She visibly flinched beside him, and when Loki felt her warm side leave his bare skin he shuddered. She stood up and wandered to the darkened window of the small room Loki had been set up in.

"How did you find out?"

"Why does it matter? Why didn't you tell me?" Brynn spun around, her hair whipping around her face viciously as her face contorted into something desperate and angry.

"Why would you want to know?! Why would it be important?! My family is dead, big whoop! They died a year ago! But why would you care, Loki? Why the fuck would you give a single damn?! Being an orphan doesn't make me who I am! It's not my one definition! Brynn the Orphan, is it? Shall that be my name?" Loki stood up, and grabbed Brynn's shoulders, needing her to calm down to make him calm. It was like he wasn't in control of his body as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to know, Brynn, because I need to know _you_. I have no right to know you, I know. I have done terrible things, awful things, that deserve punishment such as how you found me, but your family is an important part of your life. And, if it is important to you...I would like it to be important to me, because as much as our time together has been short, I am in your debt, and I cannot think of my long life before you as enriching as our three days has been."

Oh Yggdrasil what was he saying?! Was this some sort of declaration of _love?_ It couldn't be though! It wasn't _acceptable_! It was _impossible_! He couldn't _love_ a child.

Before Brynn could respond the door burst open and Logan marched in with a filthy grin, but Loki couldn't feel angry at the brute. He had Brynn's best interests at heart. He only wanted to protect the orphaned mutant from further heartbreak.

Brynn had sprung back and was beat red while Loki just stood watching a man in a mechanical wheelchair roll in behind Logan. He seemed to be in charge.

"Time to go, bub. S.H.I.E.L.D's here to take you into custody." Brynn reacted instantaneously.

"No! Logan! They can't take him! Loki hasn't done anything wrong!" Ignoring Brynn, Loki looked towards the man in the wheelchair.

"Will they be taking Brynn into custody for helping me?"

"They won't touch her. It has been clearly stated she is under my protection."

Logan growled as Brynn latched her arms around Loki's bare chest again, her warm cheek pressing into the hollow of his breast bone. He grabbed her arms and gently pulled away before Logan could move to rip her off viciously.

"Loki, no...Please." He looked down at her with a breaking smile.

"It is time Brynn. I am a bad person, and I deserve my punishment."

"But we just met. _I don't have anyone else_."

Maybe it was jealousy that fuelled Logan's next words, or maybe it was anger at Loki for not yet telling Brynn. Either way, his next words were not said with care.

"He's the one that fucking _killed_ your _family_ Brynn! He's the one that lead the Chitauri into New York when they were there! He deserves to _die_ for all the people he killed! He's been lying to you all along... He's a murderer, and you've been caught is his web."

Brynn was gasping for breath as she stared at him, eyes wide as the moons of Asgard.

"Loki? Is that true? Were you the one...To bring the aliens to Earth? So you could takeover?"

His heart cracked like ice shards as he looked down at her, but could only nod.

"I am sorry Brynn. But it is true. I am the reason your parents died. I am the reason your brother died. I brought the Chitauri to Midgard." He didn't even feel disgrace as a droplet of salty water fell from one eye. "It's all my fault, so I deserve punishment. I won't make any excuses, to try and win you over, but know this Brynn Simmons, I never _lied_ to you, and I never would. I am sorry Brynn." Loki, with a trembling hand, brushed a piece of blond hair back from her face.

Logan grabbed Brynn's arms and pulled her away as Thor, Ironman, Dr. Banner and Nick Fury stalked in with a dozen or so S.H.E.I.L.D agents. They had taken precautions. In Thor's hand was a set of cuffs and Dr. Banner held the same muzzle they had used last time. Loki stood still and didn't flinch or move as the super heroes roughly bound him and his magic once again. He deserved it. Everything he got.

As they marched him out of the institute, Loki looked back one more time.

They met eyes and she bit her lip as tears trailed down her young face from beautiful, haunting midnight eyes.

Left in the Realm of Silence with only his memories left to him, Loki suffered. Because deep within the realm was a creature that liked to delve into the exiled prisoner's mind and replay every regret, every fear, every feeling of guilt. Not only that, but the thread had been replaced, his title stripped. He was just Loki now... He couldn't call himself Loki Odinson, not since his discovery...And Loki Laufeyson made him sick with horror and self-disgust. He couldn't even live with himself as an Asgardian...There was no way he could be his Jotun form without ending everything and just killing himself.

Dying would have been too easy though. Odin had purposely left him alive so Loki could suffer for his crimes and live through them over and over until he saw a difference. If only Thor and Frigga had not talked him down, Loki could have been out of his misery. He could have lost the memory of Brynn's face as he was taken away. All he wanted was to forget her face as she cried at his betrayal. He had broken such a young girl...He'd had to suffer this image for eternity.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks for following or just reading dear reader! Now this was originally meant to be the last installment, but it's so sad! If you want to see an epilogue that I've been playing around with, post in the review or send me a word! God I adore Loki, so seeing him sad makes me sad too. LET ME KNOW YOU GORGEOUS READER YOU!


	5. All The Stars Are Crashing Round

It ended with a something akin to a loud pop. Suddenly his senses were overloaded with sounds and colour. He was overwhelmed enough to collapse to his knees and clasp his hands over his ears, his hair once again long and wavy fell into his eyes, blinding him of the silver floor and golden pillars. Large hands rested on his shoulder, pulling him up. He couldn't even feel embarrassment at the tears streaming down his face as he grasped Thor's cape and embraced his brother with a love that hadn't been in his heart since the fateful trip to Jotunheim.

"Brother..." Thor's voice was deeper than he remembered as he pulled away, finally getting his bearings.

"Thor." His voice had lost the velvet quality the blue eyed beauty had commented on so long ago, making him wince. The Thunderer still looked chagrined as Loki refused to call him 'brother', but their embrace had softened the once tense relationship. Thor's calloused hands rested on Loki's pale, sharp cheekbones.

"I have missed you brother." Loki nodded.

"And I you." Thor grinned and wrapped a bulky arm around Loki's thin shoulders and drew him towards the large steps of the throne room. Everyone had gathered to see his fate it seemed. The Warrior's Three and Sif waited at the foot of the stairs as they had when Loki was imprisoned and sentenced to Odin's Thread, when a young blond girl had stolen him away from certain death, and then banished to the Realm of Silence. He _really_ did not have good memories of the Asgardian throne room. Like all the times before, sitting on the golden throne was the All-father, whilst beside him stood Frigga. The only difference from other times Loki had been in this room, was Thor.

Instead of taking his place beside Frigga at the throne, Thor stood beside Loki like a solid, immovable object. He felt steadied by the bulky presence. Loki looked up to Odin as he stood up. Everyone in the packed hall bent down on one knee save Loki, who just bowed his head in a modicum of respect. Whilst everyone's heads were bowed, Loki caught his foster father nod discreetly to him as well. A sensation spread across Loki's chest and he tamped down on bottled feelings that had been inactive since his exile. Had centuries in silence changed him?

No...It might have cemented the change, but he didn't believe his exile was the _cause_. When everyone stood again, Odin sat down. The silence in the hall had Loki's heart palpitating faster. So had the silence left him scared then? No...That wasn't it.

"Loki, son of Laufey, today marks the end of your seven years in exile in the Realm of Silence. Your punishment has officially ended, and you are welcomed back to Asgard. What say you?"

Seven? Only seven years had passed? Something that felt like _several eternities,_ was in actual fact only seven years? Possibilities, sheer fantasies that he'd entertained in exile suddenly spurred on the whirling of the air around him. Or was it just the speed his mind rotated around the ideas making him dizzy? Things that had punished him over and over, tormented him and scarred him, left him with unforgettable nightmares, were suddenly lined with silver and gold.

There was hope in the world.

Hope that he could find peace...Or some degree of it.

Loki cleared his throat discreetly.

"All-father...Forgive me, but there is something I must see to."

The burn of magic was fast and furious and he disappeared in a flare of green light.

It was like she'd been the bud of a flower the first time they met. Pretty to look at, filling you with hope, but no more. Like she was on the precipice to becoming a true beauty fit to be a goddess and rule like Frigga to Odin. Maybe to mortal men she was a little too short, or still a little too dumpy, she wasn't well endowed anywhere and her complexion might have been so-so. But she had surely bloomed. She had become the blossomed fresh red rose waiting to be seen and admired. Her hair, now a startling red, curling down her back held with braids in clips, and her nose freckled by the Sun. She was but a short amount taller than before and ten times more stunning a picture.

He didn't even need to be in her immediate vicinity to feel the serenity radiating from her...Well maybe not from her right now, but seeing her stirred a sense of peace he hadn't felt since their last breakfast together. Brynn, now twenty-two, stalked around the room growling angrily at the agents who watched her like a caged tiger.

Loki leaned back from edge of the tower building. Why didn't she just phase? Why did the American hero and Eye-patched Director take her there? Was she in danger? Why not put her with the motley group of super humans? Or the _Avengers_? if she was in danger, they'd keep her safe like no other. Why was she wearing a cuff on her slim and lovely wrist? Why was she so beautiful now? Why was her hair different now? Especially red? Did she still hate him for everything he'd done to her? Ruining her life? He wanted to ask her all these questions, but if he just appeared in front of her with guards watching then nothing but panic would ensue.

_I guess i'll just have to make a slight distraction_...

Waving his hand flippantly, Loki summoned a harmless phantom monster four blocks away from the S.H.E.I.L.D city base. It only took a few minutes for the guards to run from the room, leaving a shouting Brynn locked in behind them banging at the door. As soon as Loki began to make his way to the building he paused, suddenly arrested with immense fear. Those demented fantasies, the most cruel ones he'd entertained now folded in on themselves. How was he going to react when she said that she wished he were dead? Because that was certainly what she would say. Those nightmares that tormented and disabled him...Certainly they'd be true.

_You have to find out. You have to _ask_ her._

Little voices, Loki sighed, they were decidedly _not_ missed in the Realm of Silence.

Taking a leap of faith, his cold heart leaping out of his chest, Loki flashed green and transported into the room he'd only just been watching. He faced Brynn as she stopped dead in her pacing, almost stumbling over herself. The angry flush to her cheeks, rosy and stunning, drained to be pale, ghostly sheets of white. Her pupils contracted making the whites and midnight hues seem larger than they should have been. Her knees began to shake and she took a step back, her breaths coming in short pants, raking gasps for more air. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do. Was he meant to grab her before she collapsed? Would she feel disgusted that the reason she was an orphan was touching her? She could have been afraid of his appearance. His hair was just as wild as when they'd first met, although he wasn't blue so that might have worked in his favour...And his clothes were the same prison cloths he'd worn when she'd saved him. But he was thinner than before, and gaunt.

Whilst Loki was stuck thinking of all the reasons why Brynn would rather not have him catch her if she collapsed, Brynn leapt at him and with a tight fist, hit him hard in the face, making him fall to the ground. The pain struck him dumb as Brynn fell on him, slapping and punching his chest and face. After only a minute she stopped, gasping for breath. The god was left stunned. His thoughts were blank as the woman now sitting on top of him, slowly began to cry, tears falling from her eyes rapidly and splashing onto his cotton shirt. He thought it best to not move until she did something more...Despite the ringing stings and aches of his body.

"You..." her voice came out croaky and she wailed before pounding on his chest with her fists. Loki's eyes winced shut at her strength on his frail, battered chest. It was a minute before she stopped and punched his torso once more before letting her head fall to his chest. "Why'd you have to leave me!? You ass! You just let them _take_ you away! I _hate_ you! So much! You left me alone! You promised me! You promised you would never leave! That you would watch over me!" Loki was almost catatonic with surprise. She was hurting him, not because he deserved it, although he did, but because he had _left_ her. Only in his wildest dreams during his exile, had these images and thoughts ever bared their heads, and here they were happening now... Slowly, with trembling fingers, Loki's arms wrapped around Brynn and pulled her closer, positioning her head on his shoulder and breathed in her scent of apples and spice.

"_Brynn Simmons._" His voice broke and Brynn pulled away to sit up and look down at him. His hands fell to his sides. Brynn bit her lip.

"You're _real._ You're actually _back, _I thought you were never coming back, Loki." His name on her lips made a shudder run through him. Distracting as it was, Loki searched her eyes for some emotion, but he couldn't see deep enough... She was closed off and it chilled him more than his Jotun blood.

"I had to...I couldn't...I couldn't...When I found out they'd only exiled me for several years I needed to see you. To move on without knowing you were alive, and living your life, I could never do that." Brynn flinched like he'd slapped her.

"_Move on? What do you mean 'move on'?"_

"Brynn I am a murderer...I...I _killed_ your people, many, hundreds. I am the cause of hundreds, more likely thousands of deaths including that of your parents and brother. I assumed that you would have S.H.E.I.L.D take me away as soon as you saw me...But I needed to know you were alive. I just needed to see you." Brynn choked on tears and shook her head.

"You _idiot!_ Loki you _idiot!_ I never wanted you to leave! Just...Just because my family died, doesn't mean it was _your_ fault!"

"I _let_ the Chitauri into New York, Brynn! You can not argue that it wasn't me! Whatever innocent vision you have of me is not real! I am a cold hearted monster! I am a _monster._" Brynn shook her head.

"No you're not. No, Loki. I said no and that's final. You're not a monster. The monster is the guy who left my family trapped in a cab as an alien bomb exploded right outside the door. The monster is the person who cares for their own life more than others. You saved my life... And continued to try and protect me despite being in danger...You are not the monster." Loki shook his head.

"It's my fault that you're an orphan-"

She slapped him again.

"Shut up! I said no, Loki! If anything it's your fault that I became a scholar of Nordic mythology and a curator of Nordic artefacts at the museum and became friends with Jane Foster trying to _find_ you It would be your fault I'm hassled by S.H.I.E.L.D wanting my powers, and that I went back to the professor's school for "safeguarding", but my family? Not your burden. So let's get moving."

Loki quirked an eyebrow at the woman as she slowly got up, dusting her jeans off. He stood up after her and looked around the room.

"Moving to where?" Brynn looked at him puzzled.

"Aren't you here to rescue me?" Loki tensed.

"Rescue?" Brynn frowned and waved her silver cuffed wrist whilst pointing at the door.

"S.H.E.I.L.D kidnapped me? Captain Spangles put this cuff on me and blocked my mutation? Said they were taking me into protective custody because they received some information that someone was out to get me." Anger flared in Loki's chest.

"Surely you would be more protected being able to freely mutate _away_ from a dangerous situation?" Brynn rolled her eyes.

"Thank you! That's what I said but no! Apparently not." Loki growled under his breath and pulled Brynn towards him.

"Then I shall protect you instead. I will not have these pretentious spies loose you."

With a flash of green light Loki transported back to the roof of the tower he had occupied before. Brynn grappled with his torso, stifling a curse at the height of the building.

"Don't you think you could have gone a little further away from the edge?"

"Do you not think that if you fell I would not catch you?" Brynn quietly tightened her grip around the god. Loki just smiled and pulled her down to the lower rooftop area. "Now what shall we do about this machine?" Brynn looked away, fixing her hair briefly in the growing breeze, then looked at her wrist. The cuff, as if aware of her scrutiny started flashing red. Brynn's eyes widened in panic and she looked up to Loki, who was looking up at the cloudy sky with worry.

"Loki...The cuff..."

His sharp features flashed down to her wrist and his gaze sharpened.

"It's flashing red. What does that mean?"

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be asking you!" Loki sighed and gently tucked another stray piece of red hair behind Brynn's ear.

"Temper Brynn. Alas I do not think I can be of service in the removal of this strange device, but I know people who can." Brynn's eyes widened.

"You're not taking me to some seedy underground illegal thing are you?" Loki scoffed, mock offended.

"Darling I am offended! I am a refined ex-prince of Asgard! I am nothing if not the perfect gentleman. I actually meant others of a more honorable nature, unless of course you _want_-"

"You ass. Come on...I don't know what's going to happen with this thing...What if it, I dunno, _explodes,_ whilst on my wrist?"

"You're imagination knows no bounds Brynn. Now hold on and be ready to duck behind me in case of...emergency."

"I thought you said we were seeing honourable people."

"Honourable, yes...Some of your mortals would perhaps call them heroes..."

It was a magic he hadn't felt in several years of being a hero with his now, most trusted friends. It tingled and caressed his mind making him shudder and jump up, pulling out an arrow from under the couch ready to stab it right into Loki's eye. He would never be controlled again. His room stayed empty, but that didn't mean it was only filled with him. The bastard villain, no matter what news Thor had brought them last night, was evil, and only wanted control.

Clint Barton, now in full combat mode, darted across the room to the wall with the Stark intercom and tapped it.

"I can feel magic. I think Reindeer Games has entered the tower."

"Roger that Barton. Do not engage. We're to capture and contain...He's not a threat to us any more." Steve's calm, authoritative voice made Clint role his eyes. The ancient soldier was always the captain.

"How do we know Thor is right in saying Loki's not a threat any more? How can you trust that? Thor said he'd only seen Loki for five minutes." As he talked Clint went and fetched his compact bow and grabbed the quiver he left hanging by the door.

"I know you never forgave Loki for his control Barton, but-"

"_Forgave_? Fuck, Steve he tried to make me _kill_ Tasha! I will never forgive him and if I find him first I'm putting an arrow through his face. I don't care if Thor says he's only back to see that girl. Loki is obsessed with power and killing, and he fucked with the wrong archer to get it."

"Loki, why the fuck did you take me to Avengers Tower?" Despite the panic in her voice, Brynn managed to keep her voice low as she clung to his wrist, hidden behind him, their backs facing the large open window doors to the balcony of the main living area.

"Because they will help you."

"And lock you up, possibly shoot and kill you instead of being kind and just taking you captive again, take me away from here. I don't want their help."

"Brynn-"

"No need to worry about that Ms Simmons...You won't be getting the Avengers' help for assisting a known terrorist." Brynn yelped and spun around as Loki pushed her behind him again. The two came face to face with a tall, leggy blond woman dressed in a black, tight leotard, red scarf and a black mask on her face. Brynn gulped.

"Ms. Marvel, please-" Loki straightened up and watched the super heroine as she landed from sustained flight onto the balcony and walked through the open doors.

"So Earth's mightiest heroes added new blood to the ranks. How powerful do you think you are against a God Ms. Danvers?"

Ms. Marvel flinched and raised her gloved hands up much like Ironman and his energy pulses. Loki cocked his head to the side as he rifled through the woman's mind, coming up with nothing of interest apart from her DNA splicing with other foreign DNA. She was gathering photon energy as other heroes suddenly stormed into the room in a frenzy of action and screams.

Barton, with deadly skill, suddenly appeared at a doorway entrance and raised his bow with an arrow, aiming for the back of Loki's head. He never heard the Hawk as he swooped into the room and loosed his arrow, too deep within Carol Danvers' mind. From other areas of the floor, other heroes emerged, but all them were too late to compete with the speed and accuracy of Barton's arrow.

From behind him, Loki heard Brynn's scream like things had slowed down until all that mattered was her gut wrenching fear. Her small hands landed on his thin back and he was pushed down, unexpecting of the sudden force of the small woman. Whilst he wasted precious milliseconds, too surprised to move, he heard the dull thunk of something implanting itself into flesh and all at once things made sense.

Barton had sneaked into the room and tried to kill him only Brynn had moved faster. Loki lunged upwards, catching Brynn as she fell to the ground muttering strong curse words.

"Fucking, fucking fucking fuck mother fucker fucking mother fuck face. Shit."

Rage seemed to fill his cold body with licks of fire as he stared at the archer, who had taken up another arrow despite the heroes all moving against him. Yelling was blurred as he stared at the blood pouring from Brynn's wound and her harsh, pain filled pants of air.

He couldn't let her die, was she dying? How was this fair when they had only just been reunited with one another? Why did powers beyond him tease him like this? Why couldn't he focus on saving her life? Like the first time they met? He had saved her life then, but the magic kept slipping through his fingers now. Why could he not save her, was she growing cold? She felt cold in his arms. He could never let this happen. He could not bear to part from Brynn ever again. She was not to leave him to this cruel existence alone...he could not be without her ever again when being with her was what made him who he was meant to be...How he should have been before the world tore him open for the people to see.

Someone kneeled down beside the two, and a hand clasped Loki's thin shoulder.

"Brother."

He paced the hallway restlessly. Annoyed and anxious, he fisted his clothes before turning to face the door again. What was taking so _long_? Why was this so hard? Well, he knew the answer to that one. It was hard because he lover her. Loved her deeply, irrevocably so.

"Loki." His head snapped to the voice down the end of the hall and he settled a neutral look across his face. Carol Danvers walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be here...If someone sees you..."

"I do not care for what others see, I need to see her. Now. I can not wait any longer."

"Don't bother Carol, he gets twitchy when he's nervous. He can come in for a moment." Carol sighed as Brynn peeped her head out into the hallway and winked at the blond before opening the door wider to let the tricky god through. The door shut behind him as he stared at the woman standing before him.

She smiled as she looked up at him, dressed in white and silver, and opened her arms for him to walk into. Without pausing to truly admire her, Loki stepped into her arms and gathered her up against his chest, smelling everything that made Brynn, Brynn.

"Loki?" He shook his head as he traced the star shaped scar on her bare upper arm, just above a thin silver cuff. It had only happened two years ago and yet here they were. Ready. He pulled away, breathing deeply in and out as he scanned Brynn's dress. It didn't matter what it looked like really, not to him, because what mattered was that it was the dress Brynn would be wearing when they were wed. Lace flowers, curling vines and gauzy silk encapsulated the blond woman as she glowed with happiness and pride. Dangling like a silver drop from her neck was a curious necklace that pulsed a white glow. Loki held it in his fingers gently.

"Are you nervous? About this?" Brynn gestured to the necklace and Loki frowned, shaking his head slowly.

"I have lived for centuries, and never felt as alive as I do when I stand with you Brynn. I do not think I could live after you have your turn as a human...As a valkyrie though, you must see your friends grow old and pass away. I should ask _you_ if you can live with me for an eternity."

Her laugh curled around him like the sound of a harp.

"An eternity of adventures with the man I love? How could I say yes to that?" She smiled sweetly and brushed his hair back from his face. "I'll miss my friends when they're gone, but you'll still be here, and Thor will still be here, and Jane will still be here...I'll never be alone when I'm with you. I'm not an idiot Loki...I know what I'm doing." Loki laughed and held her close before there was an agitated cough from behind.

The Black Widow glared at the trickster and cocked her head to the door.

"That's enough Reindeer Games. Get to the hall. The ceremony needs to be done in _public_." Brynn laughed and pushed the annoyed god towards the door. He turned back as the door was closing and Brynn waved with a cheeky grin.

They certainly had come far from a prison cell.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone who followed or favorited this story, it means a lot to me ^-^

This is the very first story I've actually finished, and it feels amazing to do so! Special shout outs to:

H-is-awesome, A man who fell from the sky , allaroundlover and Xaeria.

But I want you (Yes all of you) to know that every single review and favorite spurred me on to make this finish.

I wish I could put every single one of you into this post and thank you...But my computer dislikes the process :/

I love you! Thank you for being faithful and putting up with my slow progress!


End file.
